The present invention relates to target apparatus for use in pinball machines, more particularly to such target apparatus in which a plurality of targets are arranged in spaced apart relationship in a row, with guides means on either side of the row to guide the ball into contact with the targets and to raise the ball from the playing surface of the pinball machine.
It is known to provide pinball machines with retractable targets on the playing surface. Such targets have an upper end that protrudes above the playing surface; and when a ball rolls against the target, the target retracts below the playing surface.
When a plurality of such targets are disposed in a row, there is of course a hole in the playing surface for the retraction of each target. The ball can accordingly strike targets subsequent to the first target, only by rolling over the holes corresponding to the targets that have previously been struck. As a result, the ball does not roll smoothly and sometimes stops on the hole of a retracted target.